This invention relates generally to the field of garden tools, and particularly to a dual blade hoe for weeding and cultivating.
While gardening implements have become more technologically advanced, there is still a need for manual gardening devices. The common garden hoe is still one of the most widely used manual gardening devices. Garden hoes generally fall into two categories, one being the common garden hoe that chops weeds and soil, and the other being a shuffle or scuffle hoe that works the surface of the soil and cuts weed roots below the surface. The garden hoe, however, permits work being accomplished at a rather slow rate of speed. Thus, shuffle or scuffle hoes employ a single blade to work the soil in a single direction, requiring movement around the plants by the user to operate the hoe in various directions.
The present invention is directed to a garden hoe of the shuffle or scuffle variety that employs at least two rigid blades that may be operated in a push/pull manner by the user to cultivate and weed in two directions.